Love the way you lie
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Porque el amor no es color rosa… es sostener una granada activa y caminar por la cuerda floja, los lazos se crean por algo, en este caso el dolor… por eso debía hacer que doliera...


Disclaimer: Akira Amano creo KTH Reborn, yo… simplemente estoy loca jeje

_**Haru x Gokudera**_

_**Canción: I love the way you lie-No me pertenece, es una pieza de Aftermarth records simplemente citada sin afan de lucrar**_

Si bien, el dolor de saber que Kyoko era para su adorado Tsuna la única persona en su campo visual a la que dedicaría la mayor parte de su vida había sido el hecho fundamental para unirlos, también el dolor era símbolo de su amor, algo irracional, pero así era… para los vecinos era preocupante, pero, ya casi normal, rumoraban sobre la pareja que ahí estaba viviendo, un extranjero y una chica japonesa… que muchas veces tenían peleas bastante fuertes

_Rihanna]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

-DEJA DE FASTIDIAR-Grito Haru y lanzó un florero a la persona a la que le gritaba, desde que entro a la universidad había ido a vivir al departamento de Gokudera, como muestra de su relación seria y formal, Gokudera pudo esquivar el florero que golpeo la pared y se rompió, la muchacha camino rápidamente con rumbo a su habitación

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Gokudera-kun, Haru no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo conversaba con Takeshi, y tu lo golpeaste sin preguntar nada! -Reclamo llorando, enfadada, humillada…

-¿Y? NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO QUE CARAJO ESTABAS O NO HACIENDO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LE HABLES-Grito el enfadado Italiano persiguiéndola, la alcanzo tomándola del brazo sin medir su fuerza

_Eminem]_

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_Its like I'm huffing paint…_

-¡Duele, estas lastimando a Haru!-Se quejo la japonesa con evidente mueca de dolor, el italiano la atrajo a él, ella le miro con ese gesto doloroso en el rostro y las lagrimas, parecía que no iba a pasar a mayores… pero Haru vio manchas, manchas rojizas de lápiz labial en el cuello de la camisa blanca del muchacho, pero no era cualquier rojo… si no el que usaba Shit-P, una extravagante amiga de los chicos, enojada uso toda su fuerza en la bofetada que propino al italiano, este giro el rostro

_And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me _

_She fucking hates me and I love it_

-NO TOQUES A HARU NUNCA MAS-Le grito la chica y corrió lejos del vongola que corrió tras ella una vez más pero llego en el momento que esta azoto la puerta cerrándola con seguro, él se quedo quieto unos segundos pero no tardo en tratar de forzar a abrirla sujetando la perilla, Haru tras la puerta sintió el forcejeo

-ABRE ESTUPIDA MUJER-Exigió el chico forcejeando aún la puerta

-LARGATE… HARU… HARU NO QUIERE VER MAS A GOKUDERA-Contesto la castaña cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-ABRE MALDICION-Exigió de nuevo el platinado pateando la puerta

-NO VETE CON SHIT-P-Le grito la japonesa resbalando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada contra la puerta

El vongola se quedo inmóvil, ¿Shit-P?... resoplo, zafó su corbata y se quito el saco, doblo las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo y se sentó apoyándose contra la puerta, prendió un cigarrillo… ¿Qué tenía que ver Shit-P?... se pregunto, desabrocho el primer botón y vio marcas… marcas de lápiz labial, sonrió casi de inmediato, esa mujer, esa mujer sí que era estúpida ¿acaso no había visto que Shit-P traía labial rosa o algo así?... ¿Qué no recordaba de qué color tenía los labios antes de salir del departamento en la tarde? Cerró los ojos, rememorando esos instantes

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Es algo formal o informal?-Preguntaba la castaña desde el cuarto de baño a Gokudera que se ajustaba los pantalones_

_-¿Tu que crees? Es una reunión con personas importantes-Le regaño por la pregunta_

_-Ok… Por cierto Gokudera-Kun, Haru te pidió que cambiaras el foco del pasillo-Le recordó la muchacha_

_-¿Y? tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, cámbialo tú-Contesto malhumorado ¿Gokudera-kun? _

_-Entonces le pediré a Takeshi que lo haga, desde la otra vez que vino de visita me dijo que lo cambiaría-La voz de la muchacha sonó más cerca esta vez, había salido del baño ya enfundada en un vestido negro corto sin tirantes mangas o algo que cubriera sus hombros espalda y parte del pecho, ligeramente maquillada, a excepción de los labios pequeños y llamativos en tono rojo, el italiano estaba a punto de decir algo… pero al verla ya no recordaba que, los mechones castaños aún escurrían algunas gotas por la espalda descubierta de Haru, una gota se desvió y siguió su trayecto por delante, pasando lentamente desde su cuello por el escote frontal, fue demasiado, quedarse quieto mientras veía eso no iba con su personalidad, Haru retiraba la pinza de su cabellera para cepillarse y peinarse, cuando su mano fue sujetada, hizo una mueca al sentir su cuerpo empujado con violencia contra el tocador provocando que algunas cosas ahí, tuvieran por destino el suelo_

_-Goku…dera…kun-El platinado le tapo los labios con los suyos, se deleito saboreando la cavidad de la chica hasta que sintió que esta no podía seguir sin aire, al separarse, tardo en deslizar su lengua de entre los labios de la jadeante muchacha_

_-Si sigues diciendo Gokudera-kun, te golpeare, te conozco más que nadie-Susurro cerca aún de sus labios sin apartar las orbes jade de las chocolate ni un segundo, la japonesa cerró los ojos gimiendo con fuerza, para el vongola era divertido tomar por sorpresa a la chica o parte de su cuerpo, estrujo aquel montículo de piel que había tomado- Así que… dilo-Exigió mientras apretaba, Haru entreabrió los ojos levemente, siempre la torturaba, incluso antes de ser pareja… nunca se quejo, ni siquiera en momentos íntimos como ese, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca?_

_-Ha… Hayato-Murmuro entre pequeños grititos_

_-Bien… pero tardaste, así que ya sabes-Amenazo y la chica cerro los ojos sin oponerse, sumisa y dispuesta a lo que vendría…_

_FINFLASHBACK_

El vongola abrió los ojos lentamente un ruido le hizo mirar en dirección al pasillo, estaba oscuro, maldito foco, el Italiano enfoco distinguió una silueta, recordó entonces que su recamara estaba conectada al cuarto de huéspedes, se puso de pie de inmediato

-Si… esperare en la entrada… se quedo dormido… si… gracias Takeshi… te he causado muchos problemas-Decía en voz baja por el teléfono móvil, Haru que llevaba una pequeña maleta- Pensaba quedarme en casa de Kyoko… ¿he? No, Takeshi no puedo dejar que además de llevarme me hospedes en tu casa…-El teléfono le fue arrebatado abrió los ojos sin valor del voltear

-¿Y que planeas hacer cuando este en tu casa? Mantente alejado de mis cosas o juro que pondré dinamita hasta en tu comida-Amenazo y aventó el móvil que se desarmo, Haru trago saliva, la salida estaba a unos pasos, decidió correr a la puerta, pero le detuvo el ojiverde

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿A dónde crees que vas?-Cuestiono irritado apretando su agarre, Haru trato de soltarse

_Where you going, I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't, come back_

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_Cause when it's going good it's going great_

_I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped_

_Who's that dude I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

-Haru va lejos de ti-Respondió jalándose con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Con permiso de quien?-Pregunto enfadado

-Haru no necesita permiso de nadie-Contesto la castaña

_Rihanna]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

-Escúchame-Pidió el muchacho y ella negó

-Suelta a Haru, Haru no quiere saber-Contesto ella forcejeando aún

-ESCUCHA-Exigió el italiano y la japonesa negó una vez más

-HARU NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR-Grito la castaña como respuesta el chico la estrello violentamente contra la pared sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica

-NO, SUELTA A HARU-Exigió ella

-No hasta que escuches… esta mañana… antes de salir… ¿recuerdas?-Pregunto mientras buscaba el rostro de la chica, esta movía la cabeza evitándolo- Mírame… MIRAME HARU-Exigió y ella le obedeció de inmediato pero solo para escupirle en la cara

_[Eminem]_

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each others face_

_Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

-HARU TE ODIA, TE DETESTA, PARA HARU ERES REPUGNANTE-Le grito-OJALA DESAPARECIERAS-Ante esta última ofensa el italiano le soltó y apretó el puño levantándolo, Haru cerro los ojos temerosa, el golpe fue directo a la pared, la chica abrió un ojo, el puño de Gokudera sangraba

-Bien, si eso quieres eso tienes-Dijo separándose de ella, Haru le miro preocupada

-¿Qué vas…?-Trato de preguntar, entonces vio al platinado sacar una de sus dinamitas

-QUIERES QUE DESAPARESCA, DESAPARESCO-Contesto y acercó la mecha al encendedor que había sacado de su pantalón

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw_

_Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the craze that the corporate controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your seperate ways_

_Guess they don't know you_

_Cause today, that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Silent broken records playing over_

_But you promised her next time you'll show restrain_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_I guess that's why they call it window pane_

-IDIOTA-Grito Haru desesperada pudo arrojar la dinamita lejos al aventarse contra el chico y tumbarlo en el suelo, este sonrió casi con malicia

_Rihanna]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

-¿Vez? No me odias… no quieres que desaparezca-Le hizo ver con cierta burla

La chica, furiosa lo golpeo, el italiano detenía como podía los golpes que ella le propinaba parecía divertido y ella se enfadaba más, el rodo sobre ella separando sus manos e inmovilizándola

_[Eminem]_

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper is just as bad is mine is_

_You're the same as me_

-NO… NO ME BESES… LA BESASTE A ELLA, NO TE ATREVAS-Le amenazaba la chica pero fue ignorada, dentro del beso en un instante la chica se quejo, al separarse el muchacho sonrió al ver el labio inferior de Haru hincharse y enrojecer

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time, there won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

-Por los golpes-Justifico- Y las marcas de labial, fueron las que dejaste TU esta mañana recuérdalo-Informo a la chica y ella pareció hacerlo- Si aún así te quieres ir… adelante-Dijo levantándose, Haru lloro, como siempre, el hacía las cosas de modo que al final ella misma se sentía miserable por dudar… de tal forma que también olvidaba los errores del chico, él solo se quedo de pie, encendió un cigarrillo y la escuchó llorar… estaba bien, que ella se sintiera mal, culpable, estaba bien… que ella sintiera que lo había herido era lo correcto, era una herida que jamás cerraría y de esa forma el se aseguraba que jamás se atrevería a dejarlo… la dejaría llorar… y la haría llorar hasta que la culpa no la dejara escapar

_[Rihanna]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Haru termino de llorar, se sentía débil, apenas y podía levantarse, lo cual no fue ningún problema al sentir como era cargada por Gokudera, lo miró, se sintió peor, llegaron hasta la cama y el italiano la dejo suavemente ella le atrajo a recostarse a su lado

-Perdóname… Haru… Haru ya no hablara con Ta… Yamamoto-san-Se disculpo y otra vez derramo lagrimas, Gokudera Hayato sonrió mientras Haru lloraba, el dolor era la prueba que los unía, era bilateral, ella lo hería, él la hería… pero estaba bien, mientras mantuvieran ese juego lo que les restaba de vida, estaba bien.

_**BUENO ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT, INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE DE RIHANNA Y EMINEM, TAMBIEN EN CIERTAS COSAS QUE SUCEDEN EN MI VIDA… QUICE RETRATAR UN AMOR CASI ENFERMIZO, DE ESOS QUE SIENTES QUE TE ASFIXIAS Y DESPUES TE REVIVEN… DE LOS QUE TE HIEREN PERO TE ALIVIAN… QUERIA POR LO MENOS SACAR ESTE VENENO QUE ME INTOXICA HASTA LOS HUESOS… EL AMOR… EL AMOR EGOISTA Y DEPENDIENTE QUE ME ENCARCELA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES UN ONE-SHOT QUE IGUAL PIENSO HACER VERSIÓN ICHIRUKI MINYATEN Y NATSULUCY, UNOS EN RECOMPENSA POR QUE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS A FALTA DE INSPIRACION… OTROS POR QUE ME DA LA GANA HECHAR A PERDER BUENAS CANCIONES Y PERSONAJES**_

_**SI DEJAN REVIEW QUIZA MI MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION REGRESE Y ME PERMITA CONTINUAR MIS HISTORIAS, DE PASO TAMBIEN PODRÍA TRAER MI ORGULLO PARA PODER ELIMINAR UN POCO DE VENENO AMOROSO…**_


End file.
